1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a so-called flatbed type recording apparatus which performs recording by moving a recording unit with respect to a recording medium on a stage.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a recording apparatus which includes a stage section for supporting a recording medium, a recording unit facing the stage section, a Y-axis unit crossing over the stage section in a horizontal direction, and an X-axis moving mechanism for moving the Y-axis unit in an X-axis direction has been known (see JP-A-2012-210781). The Y-axis unit includes a pair of right and left projecting sections which are provided so as to extend in the horizontal direction over the stage section.
However, there is a concern that a foreign matter collides with the right and left projecting sections sticking out of the stage section when the Y-axis unit is moved by the X-axis moving mechanism in such a configuration. It is a matter of course that the foreign matter is damaged if the X-axis moving mechanism is continuously driven at this time, and there is also a problem in that the recording apparatus itself is damaged.